It's just not Prussia's day
by Saine199611
Summary: Prussia wants to build a snowman with his Birdie, Canada, and things just go down from there.


**A/N: Yay for more of my OTPs! Yes there are human names used in this, just figured I'd let you know. Also reviews are very welcome.**

Prussia looked out the window at the now snowy landscape and formed an idea. Grinning evilly he ran from the window into the living room where Canada was watching a hockey game.  
"Birdie!" He cried as he jumped onto the couch, startling the peaceful nation, "We need to go outside." Canada sighed and looked over at Prussia.  
"Why?"  
"Because it just snowed and I wanna build a snowman, which would be even more awesome if I had my birdie with me."  
"But hockey just came on."  
"Set it to record." Prussia attempted to persuade Canada by pouting but it didn't even come close to working.  
"Gil, I'm watching hockey. I'll come outside and help you after ok?"  
"Fine then I'll build an awesome snowman without you." And so without even bothering to put on a winter coat Prussia headed outside to prove he could build a snowman by himself.

It had been half an hour and things were starting to go bad for Prussia. His first attempt at a snowman had been too small and he had deemed it 'unawesome'. He was now working on his second attempt and it was tilting dangerously to one side.  
"I can't believe Mattie wanted to watch hockey instead of hanging out with the awesome me. Oh well I'll show him I can build a snowman too." Grinning he continued building his snowman, not noticing that it was starting to topple over until the whole thing landed on top of him. Needless to say Prussia really wished he had brought his coat out with him.  
"Gil, you've been out here for a while are you-what happened?" From his position buried under snow Prussia smiled at Canada.  
"Hey Birdie, wanna help the awesome me out?"  
"How did this even happen?" Canada asked while unburying the other nation. Once Prussia was freed they both proceeded back inside because Prussia had started shivering quite badly from being buried by snow.  
"Well I was building a snowman and tried to make it really tall and well-" Canada laughed slightly.  
"Ah I see. You should probably go change into something dry."  
"I'm fine, although I wouldn't mind something to cheer me up. Birdie would you make me some pancakes?" Canada sighed and nodded.  
"Yeah ok. But seriously go change into something dry before you catch a cold."  
"The awesome me is too awesome to catch a cold!" Prussia yelled before seeing the look on Canada's face. It basically said, I care about you but I'm not afraid to beat you over the head with a hockey stick if you don't listen. It was a look Prussia called Canada's hockey player look. "Well if you really want me to fine."  
"Good."

After Prussia returned from changing he immediately bolted to the kitchen to see if his pancakes were done. As he ran into the room, almost knocking over Kumajirou, he saw then huge stack of pancakes sitting on the table.  
"You are awesome Birdie!" Canada chuckled as he sat down at the table.  
"Thanks Gil. Just don't eat them all, some are for me too. Oh and can you grab the syrup out of the fridge?" Prussia nodded and darted to the fridge. He grabbed the maple syrup and then quickly made it back to the table.  
"Alright let's eat!" At this both nations pretty much attacked the stack of pancakes, taking them and placing them on their own plates. Prussia grinned happily at his huge stack of pancakes, thinking that today was actually going well. At least until he tried to get the maple syrup open. It was as if someone had super glued the bottle shut. "Damn syrup! Open up!"  
Canada looked over at him in amusement as Prussia tried in vain to force the bottle to open.  
"Maybe we should just get a new bottle of-"  
"No! I will get this open! The awesome me will not lose to a bottle of maple syrup!"  
Prussia's battle against the maple syrup went on for about five minutes before he slammed the bottle onto the table in frustration. What he didn't expect however was for it to open at that exact moment and cover him, and most of that side of the room, in maple syrup. He stared at the bottle for a moment before grinning triumphantly. "I got it open!"  
Canada laughed and nodded. "Yeah but now you have to clean it up."


End file.
